The invention relates to a connector for articulately connecting a first and second pipeline, in particular a first and second pipeline of an engine-powered hot air supply system in an aircraft, with an additional tolerance compensation capacity, wherein one pipe end of the first pipeline is articulately connected by a tie rod with a pipe end of the second pipeline with the formation of a gap.
Known embodiments of connectors for articulately connecting pipelines used to relay fluids and/or gaseous substances with a high temperature and/or a high pressure, in particular hot gases or the like, have sealing organs fitted with metal sealing cuffs and plastic materials for establishing the actual seal, for example. For example, such pipelines are used in aircraft for engine startup systems, air-conditioning the passenger compartment, and deicing the wings and aerodynamic control surfaces.
Due to the encountered high temperatures of the fluids or gases, additional vibrations as well as relative movements of the pipe ends relative to each other that arise during operation, these plastic materials that establish the actual seal wear relatively quickly.
In particular in areas of relevance in terms of safety, e.g., when connecting the pipelines of an engine-powered hot-air supply system in aircraft, the signs of wear described above on known connectors necessitate a high maintenance outlay given the short inspection intervals.
In addition, known connectors are difficult to assemble, since control units are arranged in the area of a gap between the pipe ends to be connected to perform the tolerance compensation.
An object of the invention is to avoid the disadvantages of the known embodiments of connectors described above.